


Alone

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His eyes glazed over and his grin faded</i>.<br/>Spoilers for ITSOTG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

When Donna gave him the news, his eyes glazed over and his grin faded. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.

From the other side of the room, Mandy glared, not understanding the news that had been delivered.

On the plane back home he wished someone was with him, wished he wasn't alone. He didn't wish for Mandy, whom he wanted to break up with or C.J., a replacement older sister but wished for Donna, for reasons passing his understanding.

He sat Shiva with his mother and his parent's friends, no other family left.

He met up with them in California, and Sam picked him up from the airport.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there. Leo too."


End file.
